new_roblox_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Tiff, bad time
((Tiff, bad time))by: DATBURGERDONUT The game BADTIME.TIFF Tiff, who's that your asking? She is my sister. She is 10 years older than me. I rarely see her now because, she's a grown up. She has cartoonish tattoos, like 2 piercings, and sometimes has different colored hair (it might be black, green, blue, red, etc). Now you know who Tiff is. A few days ago, I was on Roblox. I found something strange. I didn't expect it. These creepypastas make roblox seem strange, but I thought it wasn't real. Now I know it is. I saw a game titled "BADTIME.TIFF". That was weird. The 1st person to come to my mind was my sister. I played it. It was addicting. You were a heart thing, and you had to avoid these walls. White walls dealt damage, green walls recovered damage, and golden sparkly walls ment you would go to the next level if you touched it. There were different modes. A max of 20 levels. I couldn't stop. I recorded myself playing. The video is on my youtube channel. I stopped playing when everything went laggy and I saw something on the upper left corner of the game. I saw it with the corner of my eye, It was a yellowish thing. I guess bandicam didn't catch it though due to massive lag. The Dream That game was addicting. I thought about. The yellow thing though scared me so I stopped. I think that game did something to my mind... I even dreamt about it. Let me explain. My dream started like this. I was in this mall with my older sister, Tiff, by the way we were in a mall I've never seen in my life. She showed me some aquarium mall thing. Then she showed me some mall water slides that lead to the outside. I felt this was weird. But we both went on the fun water slides. Then after a good 2 hours in my dream I thought it would end. What a happy dream, I thought. I was wrong. After the water slides It was fun. We got back in our normal clothes. For some reason,in the dream, when I was in the mall locker room, I saw 1 glimpse of this house made of bamboo, near an elegant looking clean swamp. I ignored it at the time. So we were walking in the mall. We were in the middle of the mall. My sister accidently bumped into some guy. I was assuming she fell in love. She was acting really strange. She was giving him googly eyes. Strange. 1st of all, she isn't the girl to flirt or give googly eyes. 2nd she had a boyfriend in real life. Ok, listen to this now, the guy invited her to his house. She accepted. I looked behind the guy, but I pretended to look at someone behind him. I saw some strange clock looking gadget. She followed him and left me. They went into a car, and the guy started driving. I guess I stole someone's motorcycle and could drive. I followed them. 10 minutes into the dream, we were at some neat, clean looking swamp. I saw the guy go to the bamboo house I saw in the vision. I saw them go in. Let's say....that was the last time I saw my older sister. In the dream, I got a text from my mom saying Tiff was dead. I texted "Oh.. face. At least she wasn't murdered right?" My mom texted back 1 word, homicide.. I dropped my phone and it cracked. I started bursting in tears. My dream went black. Next We were at some funeral, Tiff's. Some detective ran in, dressed inappropriate for a funeral. He said "The body wasn't found." I started bursting up in tears. That bamboo house Next me and my mom were unpacking some stuff from the trunk of her car. We were in the garage of the bamboo house. I looked in my hand, what I saw..made me cry in the dream. It was Tiffdoll in my hand. Tiffdoll is the doll Tiff made and gave me for christmas back in 2010. On my christmas list I put "Tiffdoll" strangely enough. And I got it. Tiff doll was a homemade doll. I started shaking, and crying, and I fell. Ending :) Next it was night. I woke up. Tiffdoll next to me. I was tearing up, but then I heard a voice say "Its ok Daisy, Its me Tiff." Tears were running, tears of joy and sadness. I pinched myself. This is weird because I felt the pinch in my dream. Tiffdoll I believe was possessed by Tiff, I wasn't scared. Tiffdoll had a big head, similar to Stewie's in Family Guy. It pointed one direction. I heard the voice say "That way is the killer". In my nightgown I went outside. I followed it. Finally I made it to an apartment. The voice said "Here" and somehow the door was unlocked. I went in. The voice said "You decide what happens next" and then a white shadow emerged from Tiffdoll. It was Tiff. I saw it go up. I cried a bit. I was inside the apartment, with the killer of my sister, asleep, he was asleep. I sneaked up on him sleeping. He looked innocent. My head twitched while I starred. I saw a mask. I put it on. I brought a knife with me, the rustiest one I had. My hand was shaking. I figured it was best for him to see HIS killer. I put super glue on his bed sheet. He woke up when I made a loud noise. This is what he saw. He saw a small person, wearing a light blue nightgown. Also wearing a full head mask, a doll mask. Holding a knife that was rusty. He said, "Oh this is just sleep paralysis again". I went up and scratch his face. I had long nails. He started bleeding. He was shocked. I took off the mask. He yelled "ITS YOU?! HELP SOMEONE HELP!" He was yelling. I stabbed inside his mouth. He was bleeding, but at least he shut up. Usually I was weak at the sight of blood. I was stronger than ever though. He knew who I was, my plan. I put the mask on, and with a finally move, stabbed him right, RIGHT, in the heart. I dropped the knife. Apparently he was still alive. I said "That was for my sister, enjoy hell." I gave him a huge grin. Im assuming thats the last thing he saw. He closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Everything went black. I was in prison. In a cell all alone. On the wall a bunch of crazy looking words and markings.I started laughing. There was something occupying my pocket. I take it out, it's Tiffdoll. {ends here} I woke up, I started crying, like crying horribly. Something cheered me up. I saw tiffdoll on my desk. I promised the next time I see Tiff, I would give her a hug. It would be a bad time for her to die, it was her birthday. Category:True Category:Creepy Category:Games Category:Shock Ending